La Luz de Delfos
by Asteria.Lights
Summary: Situado en The Lost Canvas. En su viaje a Grecia una joven es teletransportada al siglo XVIII, sin comprender lo que sucede decide buscar ayuda en Atenas, pero no tiene idea de que su vida está a punto de cambiar. Resubida. Aclaración en el interior.
1. Prólogo

Buenos días, tardes o noches, depende de donde se encuentren en estos momentos ¿Cómo están queridos lectores? No soy nada buena para las presentaciones, así que iré directo al punto. Esta historia ya la había publicado antes bajo el nombre de Mirai. Lotus, infortunadamente olvide la contraseña de mi cuenta anterior, y el correo con el que estaba registrado ese nombre de usuario ya no lo utilizo por el mismo problema con la contraseña. En fin, como tenía anunciado en el otro tema de este mismo fanfic, a los capítulos aún les faltan algunas correcciones gramaticales; sin embargo, poco a poco iré trabajando en ellas.

A las lectoras anteriores, espero que sigan apoyando el fanfic con un pequeño review. Siempre acepto críticas constructivas e ideas para mejorar la historia.

Sin nada más que agregar por el momento, disfruten (nuevamente) el primer capítulo.

¡Espero que les guste!

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi, yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para escribir sobre ellos, sin ningún fin de lucro y por entretenimiento propio. Esta historia contiene OC's, los cuales son de mi autoría.

 **ACLARACIÓN:** La historia será narrada desde diferentes puntos de vista o con diferentes tipos de narrador, intentaré que a lo largo de la historia predomine el narrador omnisciente o el de tercera persona ya que hace más cómoda la lectura de la historia, desde mi punto de vista; sin embargo, en algunos capítulos deberé utilizar el narrador primera persona por cuestiones de redacción.

 **NOTA:** Contiene correcciones y cambios significativos para el transcurso de la historia.

Letra cursiva: pensamientos, palabras de otro idioma, posibles palabras clave, flashbacks.

-—x —: cambio de escena.

* * *

Prólogo  
Un extraño e inesperado lugar

Negro. Oscuridad. Era todo lo que mis ojos podían distinguir una vez que abrí los ojos. Murmullos.

-— _Tiene que prometerme que estará a salvo…_ -— sollozó una voz femenina. Una mujer.

-— _Lo estará, pero debe irse ahora…_ -— Otra voz, mucho más profunda y áspera. Un hombre.

Poco a poco la oscuridad se fue dispersando hasta que ante mí se abrió un paisaje nocturno y sombrío. Había muchas personas alrededor formando un gran círculo, todas seguían murmurando, a excepción de seis personas que se encontraban en el centro del círculo. La misma voz femenina seguía sollozando, aferrando sus brazos a un pequeño bulto blanco. Un hombre la abrazaba. Una persona con un casco dorado y túnica blanca la sostenía por los hombros de manera suave, como dándole a entender que todo estaría bien.

-— _Ella regresará, a su debido tiempo. No tienes que preocuparte. Lo he visto…_ -— habló la voz de una mujer diferente.

-— _Después de todo este es el tiempo al que pertenece…_ -— la persona con el casco volvió a hablar, quitando sus manos de los hombros de la mujer con el bulto blanco.

-— _El linaje de Casandra regresará al Santuario… Nunca pierdas la esperanza_ -— reprendió la voz de la otra mujer, pequeña de estatura y con una tiara de hojas silvestres en la cabeza.

-— _Son unos ilusos. Ella morirá…_ -— ¿Otra voz?

Todos los presentes volvieron sus vistas hacia el portador de la burlona voz, encontrándose con un hombre flotando en el cielo y vestido de una oscura armadura . Su aura era tenebrosa y maliciosa, a pesar de ocultar todo su ser bajo una sonrisa burlesca. La mujer abrazó aún más el pequeño bulto y el varón al lado suyo la apegó a su pecho. El hombre con el casco dorado y la mujer con la tiara de hojas miraron expectantes y preocupados a la joven pareja. Todas las personas comenzaron a murmurar en voz alta, el ambiente se estaba tensando. Todos se preocupaban, pero la fémina con la tiara de hojas avanzó unos pasos y habló enfurecidamente.

-— _¡Sólo los dioses pueden decidir eso! ¡Tú no tienes ese poder!_ -— proclamó con enojo.

-— _¡Yo soy un Dios! ¡Y soy el que decidirá el futuro de la próxima Guerra Santa! Yo moveré los hilos…_ -— advirtió con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios antes de bajar hasta donde yo me encontraba y abrazarme delicadamente mientras me susurraba al oído.

 _Morirás_ …

Roma, Italia; 2015 (siglo XXI)

Un sonido agudo emergió desde lo más profundo de mi garganta al momento que abría los ojos contemplando la oscuridad de la noche. Encendí la lámpara y tallé mi rostro con una mano, quitándome las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por mi frente. Inhale varias veces hasta que mi ritmo cardíaco volvió a la normalidad. Suspiré y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola reposar en la almohada. Tener pesadillas ya no era una novedad para mi, las tenía desde que era una niña; sin embargo, jamás las había tenido tan seguidamente ni tan oscuras. Usualmente nunca recordaba los rostros de las personas que aparecían en ellos, mucho menos sus voces pero... últimamente habían estado apareciendo las mismas personas en ellos, que es difícil olvidar esas cosas.

 _Sólo un mal sueño, ¿verdad?_

Puse una almohada sobre mi rostro y gruñí por lo bajo tratando de no perder el aliento. Estaba harta de las pesadillas nocturnas, nunca eran las mismas pero siempre aparecían aquellas seis personas. ¿Quiénes demonios eran? Tal vez me estaba volviendo loca, o tal vez simplemente leer tanta ficción me está haciendo soñar cosas extrañas. Necesitaba ver a un psicólogo.

Giré mi rostro para ver el reloj de la mesa de noche y mordí mi labio cuando note que aún faltaban dos horas para que sonara la alarma. Los grandes números rojos marcaban las 4:00 de la mañana. No podía hacer nada. Sabía que después de cada pesadilla seguían las horas de insomnio, así que me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia mi escritorio. Tomé el cuaderno que tenía sobre mi carpeta escolar y abrí el estuche de lápices, sacando el primer lápiz que mis dedos tocaron. Me crucé de piernas sobre la silla y comencé a escribir.

Escribí la pesadilla de esa noche. Las páginas anteriores de ese mismo cuaderno guardaban más de una de las pesadillas que había tenido con anterioridad. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras escribía, que nunca me dí cuenta de que las horas transcurrieron con rapidez hasta que Zoe tocó la puerta de la habitación.

-— Liv, ¿ya estás despierta? -— preguntó la voz de mi amiga desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-— Sí, adelante. Está abierto.-— respondí, aún sin retirar mi concentración del cuaderno.

Zoe entró y encendió la luz de techo de la habitación. Soltó un suspiro cuando notó que no me encontraba en la cama y volvió a hablar.

-—¿Pesadillas nuevamente? -— terminé el último párrafo y cerré el cuaderno.

-— Me conoces demasiado bien. Sí, otra vez tuve pesadillas. Creo que debería de ver a un psicólogo antes de que se tornen reales. -— comenté, poniendo el cuaderno en su antiguo lugar. -— Creí que despertarías más tarde, las clases comienzan a las diez.

-— Lo sé, pero me preocupe cuando no entraste a despertarme. Además de que te tengo una gran noticia, creeme que fue difícil guardarmelo mitad del semestre.-—

-— ¿Está bien?... ¿Y cuál es esa gran noticia, según tú? -— pregunté, un poco confundida con la supuesta gran noticia de Zoe. Ella era una chica sencilla pero que le gustaban las aventuras así que debía esperarme lo peor.

Además de que estando en Europa había demasiados lugares que ver ya que todo se encontraba técnicamente cerca, a excepción de Rusia. Durante nuestras vacaciones de verano nos divertimos bastante, visitando: España, Portugal, Marruecos, Francia y Alemania, antes de entrar a clases y gracias a que nuestro intercambio fue en Italia, teníamos muchos lugares céntricos; aunque claro, teniendo una compañera como Zoe era difícil poder apreciar los lugares históricos.

-— Primero que nada, no tienes planes para hoy terminando clases, ¿verdad? -— negué. A decir verdad, no recordaba haber hecho planes para lo que restaba de mi estadía en Roma, así que Zoe estaba de suerte.

-— No exactamen...-—

-—¡Perfecto porque después de la escuela nos iremos a Grecia!— chilló Zoe, mientras aplaudía alegremente.

 _¿Grecia?¿Qué?_

-—x-—

Caminé por los pasillos de la universidad de Roma mientras pensaba en la sorpresa que Zoe me había dado en la mañana. Visitar Grecia siempre había sido uno de mis sueños desde pequeña, siempre me había llamado la atención la cultura, el idioma y la historia de ese país; además poseo un extraño gusto por la mitología griega y la astronomía, y visitar ese lugar me vendría bien para satisfacer mi curiosidad y conocimientos.

La última clase terminó antes de la hora y con una emotiva despedida de curso por parte del profesor de historia. Me sentía mal porque después de esta semana debería de regresar a California y dejar a mis amistades de é un año en éste lugar que ya me acostumbre a los días calurosos y las noches húmedas; sin embargo, fue muy buena experiencia realizar parte de mi formación académica terminal aquí. Todos salieron corriendo en cuanto el profesor de historia termino su despedida, algunos de mis compañeros más cercanos me abrazaron y me regalaron pequeños detalles para mi regreso a California. Caminé hacia mi casillero para sacar mis últimos libros y dejar limpio ese espacio que alguien más se ocuparía de llenar después.

Abrí mi mochila y guarde los libros de historia romana, algunas fotografías que estaban pegadas a la puerta del casillero ocuparon un espacio entre las hojas de mi carpeta y las mini notas ahora se encontraban en la bolsa principal de mi mochila. Cerré el casillero y comencé a caminar hacia la dirección para arreglar mis últimos informes curriculares cuando alguien detiene mi andar posando su mano sobre mi hombro. Volví mi vista hacia la persona dueña de aquella mano y me encontré con mi maestro de astrología. Un hombre de edad avanzada, cabello canoso y unos enormes lentes de fondo de botella pero una de las personas más dulces que he conocido en mi vida.

-— Liv, ¿lista para volver a casa? -— preguntó el hombre que respondía al nombre de Enzo.

-— Sí, _professore_ Enzo. -— afirmé, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. -— Bueno, casi. Aún me falta ir a hablar con el director para acreditar mis créditos optativos y prácticas profesionales.-—

-— Oh, ya veo. Tienes que ir a hablar con Franco. Está bien, no te entretengo más querida niña. Sólo quería agradecerte por el servicio que prestaste este semestre en el Departamento de Traducción e Interpretación, eres muy buena para las lenguas.-— Enzo estiró su mano, ofreciéndomela para estrecharla.-— Fue un placer trabajar contigo querida niña.-—

Acepté su mano gustosa y la estreché. -— Igualmente, profesor. Espero regresar después de terminar alguna maestría.-— bromeé.

-— Serás nuevamente bienvenida aquí, querida. No tengas duda de eso; sin embargo, espero que este viejo esqueleto aún tenga la fuerza para esperarte más tiempo. -— y era cierto. El maestro de astrología se mantenía bastante conservado para sus 81 años de edad, y aún con bastón lograba caminar mucho mejor que mi abuelo materno. -— Por eso mismo, te tengo un pequeño detalle.

El profesor revisó los bolsillos de su saco y extrajo una pequeña caja negra. Tomó mi mano y colocó la caja en la palma de la misma. Lo miré extrañada y con mucha vergüenza, comenzando a negar el obsequio. El anciano soltó una risa entre dientes y luego habló.

-— Tranquila querida niña. No es un regalo tan ostentoso, es sólo un detalle. Anda, ábrelo.-— alentó.

Solté un pequeño: "¡Ay!", y abrí la caja negra. Mis ojos observaron curiosa el contenido de la caja, dentro de ella se encontraba una delicada cadena de plata con un diminuto colgante en forma de águila. Lo saqué de su empaque y sentí la forma del colgante bajo mis dedos. El águila, relacionada con la altura y el espíritu y los elementos aire y fuego. A pesar de que odiaba las alturas, sí representaba una parte importante de mí. El aire, elemento que está bajo el cuidado de mi signo zodiacal y que por desgracia está relacionado con el vuelo. Si bien tuve que superar mi miedo cuando volé en avión hasta aquí, eso no significaba que ya no me desagradaran las alturas. Igual había sido un muy lindo gesto por parte de Enzo.

-— ¡Muchísimas gracias, profesor!, es muy bonito.-— confirmé.

-— De nada, querida. ¡Oh, pero ven!¡Te ayudo a ponértelo!-— me giré sobre mis talones y removí mi larga cabellera del cuello.

El buen Enzo, colocó la cadena de plata sobre cuello y cerró el seguro. Tenté el colgante sobre mi pecho y volví a agradecerle al maestro.

-— Gracias de nuevo, _amico_. Ya debo irme, tengo que alcanzar al director antes de que salga a almorzar sino tendré graves problemas con los trámites.-— comenté.

El anciano asintió y dio media vuelta para retirarse, no sin antes despedirse por última vez. -—Espero que tengas buen viaje Liv. _Diviértete en Grecia_.-— especuló para después comenzar a caminar por el largo pasillo.

Lo ví alejarse por el corredor y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, empecé a caminar hacia el despacho del director. Afortunadamente el director aún no había salido a almorzar, por lo que alcancé a terminar mis últimos trámites escolares antes de encontrarme con Zoe. Aunque la aludida no compartía mi horario de clases, no fue problema para ella localizarme y arrastrarme fuera de la universidad, alegando que perderíamos el vuelo a Grecia.

 _Eres una dramática, Zoe._

-— Ya reservé el hotel. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.-— alegó con una sonrisa.

-— A veces es difícil creerte, Zoe.-— recriminé con la misma sonrisa.

Tomé mi libro y lo comencé a hojear, buscando la página en la que me había quedado la última vez que lo había leído. _La Historia de los Silmarilli_ , debo agradecer a mi madre su enorme gusto por las obras de Tolkien ya que ella fue la que me inculcó este tipo de lecturas desde pequeña. _Fantasía_ , así como muchas otras cosas que leía y veía cuando niña como: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Inuyasha, Sakura Card Captor, los Caballeros del Zodiaco; estos últimos pasando a formar gran parte de mi vida y ser de mis lecturas y series favoritas ya que leí todos los tomos del manga y miré cada una de las series de estos mismos, desde la obra clásica hasta el Lienzo Perdido.

Pero solo eran eso, lectura y entretenimiento de fantasía.

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida mientras leía. Zoe me zarandeó levemente cuando el avión aterrizó en Grecia, aún no era tan tarde ya que el sol aún iluminaba en lo alto del cielo toda la ciudad de Atenas.

-— Pensé que llegaríamos más tarde. ¿Qué hora es? — pregunté con voz ronca mientras estiraba mis brazos para desperezarme del viaje.

-— No es tan tarde, son las 6:30 de la tarde. Hicimos un viaje corto relativamente. Gracias Ferrys.-—

-— Entonces lo mejor será ir a dejar nuestras maletas al hotel y salir a conocer un poco mientras el sol nos lo permita.-— sugerí con voz adormilada todavía.

-— Concuerdo contigo. Vamos.-— confirmó Zoe.

Agradecimos que el hotel estuviera cerca del aeropuerto ya que así no tuvimos que pagar a un taxi para que nos transportara. Para ahorrar económicamente, Zoe había alquilado una habitación doble y que estuviera en el segundo piso ya que a ella le encanta asomarse por la ventana en las mañanas y mirar la ciudad en todo su esplendor. Dejamos las maletas en las camas y salimos del hotel, no sin antes tomar un mapa de la ciudad para evitar perdernos. Zoe tomó el mando del mapa y decidió ser la guía, al igual que yo, ella jamás había visitado Grecia por lo que no dudaba que en cualquier momento nos perderíamos entre las calles de Atenas.

-— Esta será una aventura interesante.— resoplé, evitando perder de vista a la hiperactiva de Zoe.

-—x-—

-— Te dije que llegaríamos a Delfos, pero no quisiste creerme.-— alardeó la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona.

Miré a la pelinegra con una ceja enarcada y una mueca en el rostro. Claro que llegamos a Delfos, pero la pregunta que ahora atraviesa mi mente constantemente es ¿por qué demonios no tomamos un taxi o el metro en vez de habernos venido caminando desde Atenas? Me dolían las piernas a muerte, aunque también fue mi culpa por haber dejado que Zoe tomara el control del viaje desde el principio.

-— De regreso pediremos un taxi o tomaremos el metro. ¿Me escuchaste?.-— amenacé mirándola con molestia.

-— Sí, sí, lo que digas. Ya párate de esa roca y vamos a ver el Oráculo de Delfos.-— hizo un gesto con la mano como tirándome a loca. Suspiré.

-—¿Sí sabes que ya no existe ningún oráculo verdad? Ahora sólo es Delfos.-— alcé los hombros, quitándole importancia a su gesto.

-— Eso no importa. Además, tú eres la cerebrito en cuanto a historia se refiere, yo sólo vengo como tu compañía y a maravillarme con todo lo que vea a mi paso.-— cercioró la pelinegra.

-— Está bien, si tú lo dices.-— renegué, viendo hacia todos lados a ver qué era lo que podíamos observar primero. -— Entonces, vayamos a las ruinas.-—

Delfos era un lugar grande y majestuoso, no me imagino cómo habrá sido en sus tiempos más gloriosos en la Grecia Antigua. Inclusive no puedo ni imaginarme cómo era el templo dedicado al dios Apolo, mucho menos a las pitonisas. El actual santuario de Delfos estaba muy bien restaurado; sin embargo, no se le podía comparar al que fue habitado en la Grecia Antigua. Subí unos cuantos escalones y llegué al centro del santuario, me reproché a mí misma por no haberme traído la cámara portátil del hotel, ya que no tendría otra oportunidad de ver el santuario de Delfos, al menos no en un corto período de tiempo.

Exploré cada rincón del templo con la mirada, maravillándome con todo lo que veía. Di unos pasos hacia atrás en la gran explanada del terreno y accidentalmente tropecé con algo. Afortunadamente no caí al suelo, pero si llegué a sentir como se doblaba mi tobillo. Dirigí mi mirada hacía el objeto con el que había tropezado y me encontré con un _ónfalo_ de considerable tamaño.

 _¿Un ónfalo a mitad del santuario? Que extraño. ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?_

Lo examiné cuidadosamente sin levantarlo de su lugar. Parecía estar hecho de duro mármol y poseía unos extraños y notables relieves en toda su estructura, también parecía estar incrustado en el suelo, como si hubiera salido de la tierra así sin más.

-— Bueno, dudo mucho que lo deba de dejar aquí. Será mejor que lo lleve al museo arqueológico, alguien más podría tropezar y no contar con mi suerte — bromeé conmigo misma.

Coloqué mis manos sobre el ónfalo e intenté tirar de él para desprenderlo de la tierra; sin embargo, justo antes de que tirara por segunda vez del pequeño montículo, una luz brillante comenzó a emanar de la piedra cegándome por unos minutos. No escuchaba nada, no miraba nada, y ni siquiera podía oler algo.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

Intenté soltar el ónfalo, pero fue en vano. Parecía que mis manos se habían quedado pegadas como un imán a la roca. La luz siguió cegándome por unos cuantos minutos más, y de repente, todo lo blanco y luminoso pasó a ser negro y oscuro mientras sentía una terrible sensación de caer en un agujero negro.

-—x-—

Abrí los ojos lentamente, tratando de enfocar la vista en el cielo. Todo me daba vueltas y me dolía la cabeza, sentía el cuerpo pesado y bastante torpe al levantarme del suelo. Sacudí la cabeza levemente, retirando unos cuantos castaños cabellos de mi rostro hasta que todo regresó de golpe a mi mente.

El ónfalo, aquella luz, la sensación de estar cayendo en un pozo sin fondo.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Observé a mi alrededor. El santuario de Delfos ahora era diferente... ¡completamente diferente del santuario de Delfos en el que estaba hace un momento! El perímetro de este santuario era mucho más grande que el anterior, había más árboles a la vista y pasto nuevo de un verde vivaz y llamativo, las construcciones de repente se habían vuelto más antiguas y desgastadas. Todo era diferente.

Dirigí mi mirada al extraño ónfalo del suelo del santuario, el cual seguía ahí, normal y sin inmutarse. Decidí que debía de olvidar eso por la paz, había sido un suceso de lo más aterrador y extraño, pero si nadie vio nada, todo estaba bien. _Esperen_.

¿Dónde están todas las personas que había cuando recién entre al santuario de Delfos?

Zoe. ¡¿Dónde está Zoe?!

-— ¡Zoe! ¿Dónde estás? — grité lo más fuerte que mis pulmones y cuerdas vocales me permitieron, pero nada. Ninguna respuesta.

Corrí hasta llegar al borde del santuario, esperando encontrarme mínimo con algún trabajador del museo arqueológico que estaba a los pies del santuario, pero lo que encontré fue algo completamente distinto.

Bosque.

El museo arqueológico, el hotel, las casas, los bares, la plaza, la escuela e inclusive la iglesia habían desaparecido del mapa y había aparecido ahora un enorme y verde bosque.

El terror me invadió y tragué seco.

-— Por dios, ¿dónde demonios estoy? ¿qué es este lugar?-—

* * *

 **Traductor**

 **Professore:** Profesor en italiano.

 **Amico:** Amigo en italiano.

 **Glosario**

 **Ónfalo** : El ónfalo es un antiguo betilo o artefacto pétreo de uso religioso originario del ádytondel oráculo de Delfos, en la Antigua Grecia. Según la mitología, sería la piedra dejada por Zeus en el centro (ombligo) del mundo.

Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y por favor no se olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre la historia.

Ya sé que no ha salido ningún personaje de SS, eso me lo reservo para el próximo capítulo, así que si quieren saber que pasa solo pídanlo: D

¡Nos vemos luego!


	2. La llegada del Futuro a Delfos

Hola nuevamente. Como ya expliqué la situación en de este fanfic, y como ya está publicado en el tema anterior, iré directo a la historia. Eso sí, contiene una que otras correcciones y cambios significativos para el transcurso de la historia, pero si se lo quieren salta lo comprenderé perfectamente.

De antemano, gracias otra vez.

¡Gracias por el apoyo! ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo uno  
La llegada del Futuro a Delfos

La joven se tensó y pasó una mano por su cabello desesperadamente. No daba crédito a todo lo que sus ojos observaban por primera vez. El santuario de Delfos había cambiado súbitamente, parecía como si la arquitectura del lugar hubiese regresado en el tiempo hasta llegar a convertirse en lo que un día fue.

 _Esto no está pasando… Zoe me matará cuando la encuentre… Si es que la encuentro._

Liv no era de las personas que acostumbraba perder la calma en momentos como aquellos, no, ella era todo lo contrario. Era alguien decidida y valiente, pero tarde o temprano esa valentía puede llegar a ponerse en duda estando en un lugar desconocido.

Quedarse ahí sin hacer nada no era una opción, no regresaría al santuario que ella recordaba por quedarse sentada y sin hacer algo al respecto. Caminó hasta salir del santuario de Delfos y llegar a la entrada del gran bosque, observando todo el paisaje a su alrededor. Verde y negro eran colores que se miraban bien en una inofensiva pintura, pero en el mundo real, combinar esos colores sólo a una persona oscura se le ocurriría. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Liv, de repente comenzó a sentir mucho frío y miradas sobre ella, como si alguien la estuviera vigilando desde algún lugar secreto y alejado.

 _Este santuario podrá ser mucho más bonito que el otro, pero definitivamente algo no se siente bien en este lugar_.

¿Entrar al bosque o no entrar? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba sus pensamientos. ¿Sería peligroso? Tal vez, pero preferible pasar por uno que otro peligro que esperar a que algo la atacara de repente. Y más estando ahí sola.

Entró al bosque después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire e inspirarse valor a sí misma. Apartó las ramas de los árboles y comenzó a inspeccionar el interior del boscaje. Los árboles eran enormes, de colores oscuros y con aromas agradables y de diferentes tipos de hojas, el viento recorría el interior de la arboleda haciendo que algunas ramas crujieran a su paso.

La oscuridad no era tan profunda; sin embargo, una espesa niebla comenzó a aparecer alrededor de la joven, impidiéndole continuar con su camino por el bosque.

— ¿Y ahora qué?— se preguntó la castaña a sí misma.

El ambiente se tornó más tenebroso, causando que otro escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la chica. Su respiración se volvió agitada y sus hombros se tensaron. A lo lejos se escuchaban pasos que comenzaban a hacerse más audibles con el pasar de los segundos. Dentro de la neblina empezaron a aparecer varias siluetas, todas de una altura similar y con la misma aura hostil y sombría. Liv alcanzó a distinguir unos pares de ojos rojos entre la niebla mientras retrocedía lentamente.

De la niebla salió un gran lobo de color blanco con unas extrañas marcas rojas debajo de los ojos, los irises del hermoso animal eran bicolores lo cual significaba que poseía heterocromia. Más lobos comenzaron a salir de entre la neblina; sin embargo, permanecían detrás del lobo con heterocromia, quién se alzaba más imponentemente que los demás.

 _Todos se sitúan detrás de él_. _Debe ser el alfa_.

Parpadeó varias veces para cerciorarse de que los lobos no fueran a atacarla por sorpresa, hasta el momento parecían estar realmente tranquilos, pero eso no la salvaría si decidían atacar.

 _¿Qué hago?, si comienzo a correr probablemente me alcanzaran y me atacaran en manada. Ay por todos los dioses, ¿Dónde estás cuando más te necesito, Zoe?_

La mejor amiga de la castaña, además de ser una persona de lo más alegre y optimista, era una amante de los animales, sobre todo de los salvajes y de la vida silvestre. Por otra parte, Liv siempre había tenido mala suerte con los animales que no fueran domésticos o de casa, por eso solamente tenía un gato siamés y un perro golden retriever en su casa en California.

Con las piernas temblándole por el nerviosismo decidió sentarse en el suelo lentamente, evitando hacer un movimiento brusco que alertara a los lobos. Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales el lobo alfa solo se dedicó a observarla mientras los demás miembros de la manada se mantenían estáticos, sin moverse. Liv comenzó a perder la paciencia, la estaban torturando de la manera más lenta y dolorosa. Si decidía escapar, muy probablemente aquellos lobos la alcanzarían y la atacarían, pero si decidía quedarse ahí por más tiempo se volvería loca. Y ella estimaba mucho su sanidad mental.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo más planean tenerme así? ¿Por qué solo no me atacan y terminan con esto?_

 _Tranquila, no te haremos daño. Solo queremos saber con qué intención has venido a este lugar._

La tranquila voz de una mujer resonó en la mente de Liv haciendo que abriera los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

 _¿Qué rayos fue eso?, ¿ella puede leer mis pensamientos?_

 _Puedo hacerlo, pero no me servirá de nada el poder comunicarme contigo de esta manera si no me dices lo que quiero saber. Lo volveré a preguntar, ¿cuál es tu propósito al venir a este lugar?_

El líder de la manada mantenía la mirada bicolor sobre su temeroso cuerpo mientras seguía comunicándose con ella a través del pensamiento.

 _Ninguno. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué a este lugar_. _Estoy perdida_.

El pelaje blanquecino del lobo se erizó, causando que Liv comenzará a preocuparse por su vida.

 _Entiendo. Tu mente está llena de dudas que deben ser respondidas. Entenderás todo una vez que te lo explique. Por ahora, ya no debes temer. Estarás a salvo, siempre y cuando permanezcas en el santuario_.

La joven logró tranquilizarse después de escuchar aquellas palabras. La niebla se hizo más espesa y se extendió por todo el bosque hasta cubrir a los lobos. La mirada ambarina de la fémina inspeccionó el lugar con cuidado mientras la neblina comenzaba a disiparse.

Los lobos habían desaparecido de repente, dando lugar a unas hermosas mujeres con vestidos blancos y una coronilla de hojas silvestres. Todas tenían cabellos largos y de colores claros al igual que sus ojos, la única que poseía cierta diferencia de las del resto, era la mujer que estaba posicionada frente a todas las demás. Aquella mujer poseía el cabello más largo y claro, ojos de una tonalidad ocre y unas curiosas marcas de forma asimétrica debajo de los ojos, haciendo que su belleza resaltara aún más entre todas las mujeres. La mente de Liv se encontraba realmente perdida, ¿acaso los lobos se acababan de convertir en mujeres?, ¿era eso siquiera posible?

La mujer que parecía ser la líder avanzó unos pasos hacia la asustada y confundida chica mientras esta trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de ver.

— Mi nombre es Arkhes, soy una de las encargadas de proteger el oráculo de Delfos y la líder de las pitonisas. Levántate y ven conmigo por favor, pequeña.— habló la suave voz de la dama.

Los pensamientos de la joven pronto se dejaron atrapar por las palabras de la mujer, intentando analizarlas con cuidado. La fémina había comenzado a caminar frente a ella a paso lento, Liv se reincorporó del suelo y empezó a seguirla mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho anteriormente.

 _¿Pequeña? No soy pequeña, tengo 20 años, literalmente podría decirse que tengo la misma edad que ella y… ¿dijo que era la líder de las pitonisas? Debe de ser una broma, según yo las pitonisas dejaron de existir en el siglo IV, poco antes de que Teodosio destruyera el santuario de Delfos en el año 390 a.C. Es imposible que en esta época sigan existiendo las pitonisas._

La mujer de cabellos rubios se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser el centro del santuario y donde se encontraba aquel ónfalo que le había causado tantos malestares a Liv desde que pisó Delfos. La fémina se giró hacia Liv y habló tranquilamente, pero con un matiz de seriedad.

— Lo primero que debes saber es que cada dimensión tiene su línea temporal del tiempo, todos los acontecimientos no suceden de una misma manera en todos los mundos. Aquí, en esta época el santuario es un lugar de gran importancia para el futuro.— sentenció.

Liv tragó seco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando la mujer. Ella había leído sus pensamientos nuevamente. ¿Acaso no tendría privacidad ni en su propia mente? Esa no era una de las dudas que rondaban la mente de Liv; sin embargo, tener esa respuesta ayudaría a que no preguntara lo mismo en un futuro.

— ¿Eso fue lo que te trajo a este lugar?— preguntó la rubia con cierta sospecha.

Los ámbares de Liv miraron lo que la doncella estaba señalando a lo lejos, justo en el centro del santuario, el ónfalo de Delfos.

— Así es. Lo último que recuerdo antes de haber despertado en este lugar es haber tratado de levantar el ónfalo del suelo, después una luz brillante, y luego simplemente desperté aquí.— afirmó la castaña.

La mirada de la mujer se tornó más oscura y una ligera mueca de preocupación apareció en su bello rostro. La joven al apreciar su semblante se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Parecía muy preocupada aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

— Lo que me temía. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— preguntó, tratando de alejar la preocupación de su voz.

— Mi nombre es Liv.— comentó la joven.

— Muy bien, Liv. Quiero que escuches atentamente todo lo que te diré ya que no puedo volver a repetírtelo. Después de que escuches lo que tengo que decirte responderé todas las dudas que tengas.—

—x—

La voz de Arkhes había cambiado, su tranquila y fina voz se había vuelto seria y taciturna, haciendo que una onda de preocupación y desesperación comenzará a crecer dentro de Liv.

— "Hace largo tiempo, durante la Era Mitológica de este mundo, existió una joven mortal que enamoró perdidamente al dios Apolo. Tanto fue el amor que él le profesaba a aquella mortal que decidió bendecirla con el don de la profecía; sin embargo, ella no le profesaba el mismo amor a él. La joven solía servir como doncella en el templo del dios Apolo por una tradición que su familia mantenía con el santuario del dios del Sol. Apolo deseaba que ella fuera su consorte, pero la joven no deseaba contraer nupcias con el dios.

Conforme las propuestas nupciales del dios Apolo fueron aumentando, la doncella se vio en la necesidad de escapar del santuario. Huyó desde Fócida hasta Atenas, siendo perseguida por guardias del dios de la profecía. Cuando llegó a la ciudad de Rodorio, después de varias semanas de ser perseguida, fue salvada por dos caballeros de la orden de Athena. Una vez que la doncella habló con la diosa de la sabiduría, quedó bajo protección de una nueva divinidad. Sirviendo desde entonces como doncella en el santuario de Athena. Formó lazos con la mayoría de los habitantes del santuario, inclusive con la misma diosa y el Gran Patriarca.

Pero cuando la guerra santa dio inicio, fue ordenada por la diosa Athena a ocultarse y vivir para ayudar a construir nuevamente el santuario. La joven vivió su vida como se lo había encomendado Athena, y poco después de la guerra contrajo matrimonio con un curandero de la aldea. Regresó al santuario cuando finalmente terminó la guerra y ayudó con a los sobrevivientes de esa devastación a formar a nuevos santos y reconstruir el santuario. Su linaje permaneció desde entonces en el santuario de la diosa de la sabiduría, hasta hace catorce años."— relató la líder de las pitonisas.

La castaña no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se limitó a observar a su locutora para que prosiguiera con la historia.

— "Hace catorce años ocurrió un incidente dentro del santuario. El don de aquella joven amada por el dios Apolo pasó de generación en generación, durante varios siglos sus descendientes prestaron servicio dentro del santuario de Athena. Una de las últimas descendientes fue la primera en consagrarse no sólo a Athena, sino al santuario de Delfos. La primera mortal en considerarse una pitonisa: Íride. Ella fue una gran discípula y servidora del Oráculo de Delfos durante varios años, pero como cualquier ser humano, se enamoró y contrajo matrimonio. Su cónyuge fue un fiel caballero de Athena, el portador de la armadura de Orión. Al poco tiempo Íride dio a luz a una niña, que al igual que todos sus ancestros, había heredado el inigualable don de la profecía.

Esa pequeña niña fue llamada Mirai y nació bajo la constelación de los gemelos. El Oráculo de Delfos y el santuario de Athena fueron su hogar durante unos días, hasta que se presentó ante sus padres una de las estrellas malignas al servicio de Hades: Yoma de Mefistófeles, guardián del templo maligno y la reencarnación de Kairos, uno de los dioses del tiempo junto a Cronos. Yoma descubrió que esa bebé tomaría un papel importante en esta próxima guerra santa, por lo que decidió deshacerse de ella; sin embargo, con la aprobación del Patriarca y la ayuda de una fuerte hechicera, se logró crear un vórtice entre dimensiones para mandar a la bebé a un lugar donde no estaría amenazada por el mal que la perseguía.

Fue enviada a una dimensión diferente a la nuestra, donde su vida pasó mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera pasado en este mundo. El Patriarca creó un sello temporal después de haber enviado a la bebé a la otra dimensión para que cuando fuera el momento, ella pudiera regresar a su época. El ónfalo que te trajo a este lugar fue el artefacto que mantenía el sello del Patriarca, y que se rompió después de catorce años, ahora cuando la guerra santa parece cada vez más próxima."—

La mirada de Arkhes se posó en ella, sombría y severa.

—¿Comprendes lo que trato de decir verdad, Mirai?— preguntó, esperando que la aludida analizara toda la información.

—x—

Liv se mantuvo analizando cada parte de la historia que le relató Arkhes, quien se encontraba con la mirada fija en ella. Escuchó todo. La historia de la joven de la Era Mitológica, el don con el cual fue bendecida, su linaje, la primera pitonisa mortal y su descendencia. Recordó que la historia de la doncella amada por Apolo era muy semejante a la de Casandra, una amante de Apolo en su mundo que fue bendecida con el mismo don pero que a diferencia de la de este mundo, ella había sido maldecida cuando no aceptó el amor del dios.

 _Es demasiado semejante la historia_.

Cuando la mujer tocó el tema de la bebé de Íride, Liv se tensó. No sabía el cómo ni el por qué pero una gran preocupación apareció y estrujó su corazón, como si ella tuviera algo que ver con el relato. ¿Ella qué tenía que ver en todo eso? Todo, absolutamente todo. Arkhes la miró seriamente antes de llamarla por el nombre de aquella bebé: Mirai.

Liv parpadeo varias veces antes de negar con la cabeza.

— No, no, no, no. Usted debe estarse equivocando. Yo nací en California y mis padres se llaman Anna y Christopher, tengo un hermano mayor: Owen, nunca había pisado Grecia, mucho menos este santuario. Es la primera vez que vengo aquí, y todo por fin de cursos. Tal vez sí acertó en mi signo zodiacal pero eso no tiene nada que ver, son treinta o treinta y un días de cada signo. Usted está equivocada.— renegó la castaña.

Arkhes cerró los ojos, tomando un corto suspiro.

— Sé que lo que más deseas es que esté equivocada Mirai, pero no es así. Yo misma estuve presente el día en que fuiste enviada a otra dimensión, desde entonces, además de proteger las predicciones que nos confían los dioses desde tiempos remotos, pase a salvaguardar el ónfalo de Delfos con la esperanza de que regresaras cuando fuera el momento. Y ese momento pareció ser justo ahora.— afirmó la rubia.

La castaña tapó su rostro con ambas manos, aun sin creer lo que la líder de las pitonisas decía. Entonces, recordó. La voz de Arkhes era idéntica a la voz de una de las mujeres de su última pesadilla. ¡Era ella!¡Arkhes apareció en su pesadilla! Tratando de rememorar lo que había soñado la noche anterior se dio cuenta de la escena en la que se encontró en sueños. Las personas y el hombre vestido con armadura negra. ¡Había soñado con el día de su partida a la otra dimensión! Su sorpresa fue demasiada, pero trató de contenerla hasta que Arkhes le dejara en claro algunas cosas que rondaban su mente.

— Muy bien, digamos que le creo por un segundo. No muchas cosas de las que dice tienen sentido, principalmente los años transcurridos desde aquel incidente. Yo tengo veinte años, no catorce. Nací el 09 de Junio de 1995, es imposible que yo tenga catorce años de edad, mucho menos que haya viajado más de dos siglos al futuro.— negó la joven.

— Ya había mencionado que cada suceso de la historia ocurre de manera distinta entre las diferentes dimensiones. En tu mundo, el tiempo pasa de una manera mucho más rápida que aquí, por el simple hecho de que creen que los dioses así como las criaturas míticas y guerreros forman parte de una historia, de la mitología; sin pensar que realmente son o fueron reales en sus tiempos. Es verdad que viviste en una época mucho más avanzada en todos los ámbitos que la nuestra, pero fue porque los dioses así lo desearon, al igual que todos los que portan la esperanza en ti. Los vórtices del tiempo son muy delicados y pueden tardar varios días en enlazar diferentes mundos; sin embargo, tuvimos suerte de que llegaras a tu antiguo mundo con bienestar.— aclaró Arkhes.

Liv la miró aún escéptica.

— Naciste el 02 de Junio de 1726, más específicamente en tu otro mundo, en el año de 1995. Fuiste adoptada por los señores Anna y Christopher Evans el día 09 de Junio de 1995, quienes ya tenían entonces un pequeño de 3 años: Owen. Te llamaron Katherine Liv Evans en tu otro mundo. Tuviste una vida normal junto a la familia que te adoptó, formando lazos irrompibles con aquellos que te rodeaban, cursaste diferentes niveles académicos, te volviste experta en lo que hacías qué decidiste viajar para superarte a ti misma, viajaste a Italia hace un año, después viajaste a Grecia y ahora estás aquí.— Liv se encontraba atónita. Toda esa información era cierta.

A pesar de que Arkhes sólo había mencionado lo elemental acerca de su vida pasada, Liv se sintió convencida de que todo lo que le había mencionado con anterioridad la pitonisa era real, pero ¿quién le había contado toda su vida?

— Los dioses me informaron de tu vida futura en la otra dimensión y aunque casi no me comentaron los detalles, puedo adivinar que tuviste una gran vida en ese lugar. A tus padres verdaderos no les importó a donde se te enviara, mientras estuvieras a salvo ellos estarían felices y menos preocupados porque algo llegara a ocurrirte.—

Liv no sabía cómo sentirse ante la noticia de que toda su vida había vivido y llamado padres a otras personas mientras sus verdaderos padres se encontraban en otra dimensión, siempre velando por su seguridad y bienestar aunque no estuviera cerca de ellos. Por otro lado, sus padres y hermano adoptivo fueron la única familia que había conocido y no podía molestarse por eso ya que ellos le habían brindado todo su amor y cariño durante gran parte de su vida.

Suspiró, tratando de mantener la calma para que el molesto picor de las lágrimas cesara. Dirigió su mirada ambarina hacía Arkhes y habló.

— Entiendo. ¿Dónde están ellos ahora?, quiero decir, ¿dónde están mis padres ahora?— preguntó con pesar.

De repente la palabra 'padres' se había vuelto una palabra muy difícil de pronunciar. Salió duramente del fondo de su corazón, pero debía de hacerse a la idea de que las cosas habían cambiado y así seguirían por un buen tiempo hasta que ella lograra adaptarse a esa época en la que ahora viviría.

Los luceros de la pitonisa se oscurecieron por un segundo antes de responder.

— Desafortunadamente Íride murió hace algunos años a causa de una enfermedad. Su cuerpo al ser el de una mortal no pudo soportar los malestares mucho tiempo, a pesar de que varios curanderos la trataron falleció poco tiempo después de que comenzó a manifestar los primeros síntomas de dolencia. Y tu padre, por otro lado, murió en batalla hace poco luchando contra espectros de Hades.— confirmó.

Liv cerró sus ámbares y suspiró tristemente, había sido despojada de su familia y no podría conocer a las personas que le dieron la vida ya que habían perecido antes de que ella regresara a su época. Tenía miedo, estaba asustada y quería regresar al hogar que ella conocía, allá donde sabía que cuando abriera la puerta de su casa encontraría a su padre leyendo el periódico, a su madre preparando la cena y a su hermano leyendo en alguna parte de su habitación. No deseaba estar allí, quería irse.

— Eso significa que estoy sola…— habló con dolencia.

— Desde luego que no estás sola. De ahora en adelante me tendrás a mí y al resto de las pitonisas. Como dije, la sangre de Casandra fluye por tus venas y su don se te fue heredado como una descendiente más. Se supone que tu madre te prepararía para conocer los secretos de la predicción, pero ahora que ella no está yo tomaré su lugar.— reprendió la líder de las pitonisas.

Los luceros de Liv se posaron tristemente sobre la pitonisa rubia, quien la observaba con una expresión decidida en sus facciones.

— No puedes sentarte a llorar ahora por no tener a tus padres contigo, debes ser fuerte. Peores cosas están por venir y necesitamos estar todos preparados. Lamento que no te hayas podido despedir de tus relaciones en la otra dimensión, pero no podrás volver. Este es el tiempo al que perteneces.— sentenció tajante.

— Entiendo. Lo siento, siento no poder ser fuerte en estos momentos es sólo que… todo fue tan repentino y yo… — la joven trató de ahogar sus sollozos. Arkhes la miró renuente durante unos segundos antes de que se controlara. No podía seguir pensando esas cosas, como había dicho Arkhes, tenía que ser fuerte y aceptar su realidad. — Lo siento, sólo dame unos días para asimilarlo.—

— Desgraciadamente no tenemos unos días, Mirai. Debemos prepararnos para el comienzo de la Guerra Santa, y tú también. Tu preparación debe de comenzar cuanto antes, pero primero debemos conseguirte ropas apropiadas para esta época. No puedes andar vestida de esa manera en este siglo, llamarías mucho la atención de las personas.—

Y era cierto. Las ropas de Liv consistían en un pantalón entubado color azul cielo, una blusa de tirantes rosa pálido, una chaqueta clara tipo libáis y unos zapatos sencillos color blanco, demasiado normal para ella según pensaba. Sin embargo, la líder de las pitonisas estaba en lo cierto, en el siglo que ella se encontraba no sería nada apropiado ni normal andar en semejantes prendas, demasiado llamativas para las personas. Debía de acostumbrarse y adaptarse poco a poco a la época que la rodeaba. Liv suspiró con resignación y asintió, antes de comenzar a seguir a Arkhes.

La pitonisa de cabellos rubios se detuvo un leve momento, asegurándose de que la joven recién llegada a su época estuviera siguiéndola. La observó de reojo y con una leve sonrisa.

 _La futura luz de Delfos ha regresado, la esperanza está a punto de brillar en esta Guerra Santa con esta niña. ¿No es así, Patriarca?_

* * *

Como se podrán dar cuenta quise (además de que lo vi necesario) poner un poco la historia de Liv, mi OC, para que ella pudiera comprender mejor por qué había sido teletransportada al siglo XVIII. En la segunda parte habrá un lapso temporal de seis meses en los explicaré su adaptación al siglo XVIII y lo de los catorce años y porque ella dice que tiene veinte, aunque creo que di una pequeña pista pero no sé si todas la captarán.

Espero que sí.

¡Que tengan buena noche, tardes o días!


End file.
